


Back to Her

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nova was right, Tink,” Silvermist says with a sigh as she perches on the windowsill. “Love <i>stinks.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Silvermist/Tinker Bell - believe.
> 
> Takes place after 2.02 of _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland_ and sometime during Tink's stay in Neverland before season 3A of _Once Upon a Time_.

“Nova was right, Tink,” Silvermist says with a sigh as she perches on the windowsill. “Love _stinks_.”

“Poor dear,” Tinker Bell says and smiles warmly, letting Silvermist into her tiny Neverland treehouse. “Has the Knave reared his ugly head again?”

Silvermist pouts and cuddles into Tinker Bell’s familiar embrace, arms twined around her neck. “I’m so glad I can come see you here. I’m not sure I believe much in love anymore, but at least I believe you’ll never hurt me.”

Tinker Bell feels her face warm and she smiles into Silvermist’s neck. “Not in a hundred years, my friend.”


End file.
